A Still Photo
by Byousoku Isshun
Summary: Haruno Sakura: Medicnin and has just been rejected by Uchiha Sasuke. Sai: Artistnin and has arrived back in town to see a rejected Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke: Former Missingnin and has rejected Haruno Sakura, becoming jealous. WAIT SASUKE JEALOUS!
1. An Old, Forgotten Smile

**A Still Photo**

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konoha but he's even more of his icy self. When Sakura ends up confessing to him again she gets an even worse response than the last. Sasuke coldly rejects her and she ends up meeting Sai again. Sai had been on an ANBU mission to complete his captainship and was surprised to see his old teammate sobbing and comforts her. When Sasuke sees this something in his heart is screaming; is this jealousy?

**Pairings: **SasukeXSakuraXSai

**A/N: **Sasuke and Sakura are 18 but Sai is already 19.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Old, Forgotten Smile

Translucent tears hit the gravel roads as a pink-haired girl ran. Her name was Haruno Sakura and she had just been rejected from the man she had loved most, Uchiha Sasuke.

_--Flashback--_

"Sasuke, I love you." Sakura said tears falling from her cheeks as she saw Sasuke leave for yet another dangerous mission. The raven-haired looked back at her with the same steely eyes she had seen on her team's first attempt at retrieving him.

Sakura already knew what was going to happen. He wouldn't change, not now not ever. "No." He answered while turning his back to her. She could see the Uchiha emblem on the back and knew he was already going to leave.

_--End Flashback--_

The girl couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed even harder down her cheeks as she ran from the man she thought she had once loved. Sakura saw a dark-haired figure that grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. She fought from his grasp but when she recognized the warmth emitted from the young man's body she stopped and began to sob in his arms.

"Sakura-san, what happened?" The man asked, his long black bangs covering his eyes. The kunoichi looked up at the man's face and saw a glimmer of familiarity.

"Who are you?" She finally asked the stranger. Sakura immediately knew that was a fake smile. After all she had spent a year with Sai, the best faker in Konoha, and could now easily tell who was faking it. The pink-haired teen thought for a moment and then the thought finally hit her. "Sai?"

The ANBU agent smiled sincerely at her. "Took you long enough… Hag." He said teasingly. Sai had stopped calling her 'Hag' when Sakura had grown to be a beautiful young woman and not even he could deny it. Sakura punched him hard in the shoulder and they laughed. Sai's was a bit strained since it actually hurt.

"Why are you here? Aren't you on that exam mission for the ANBU?" Sakura asked him. The raven-haired man nodded.

"I just returned. I'm an official ANBU captain." Sai answered with a smile. Sakura gave him a congratulatory hug and beamed at him even though she was still depressed over Sasuke. The ANBU saw this and pulled her into another hug but it was warm and had a feeling of sadness over it.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt this feeling and couldn't shake the sorrow in her heart. Tears began to roll from her cheeks and onto her fake smile. "T-There's nothing w-wrong." She sobbed. Sai held onto her tightly and waited until she had fallen asleep.

Sai carried her bridal-style to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and knocked on the back door. Previously before his mission he had dated Ino but they broke-up before his mission. During that time he had learned how to accept his feelings and understand the feelings of others. Ino considered him as her friend and would come to him for help or advice. He became compassionate and human than the person he was before he met Team 7. Ino opened the door and was happy to see Sai after three years.

"Sai! What are you doing back? How'd your mission go? Why are you carrying Sakura in your arms?" On the last comment Ino waved her fist in front of Sai's face but it fell after she saw that no injuries were afflicted to her best friend. The blonde stepped aside to let the ANBU in and he gently lay the kunoichi on the sofa in the back room of the flower shop.

Ino led Sai into the small living room and let Sai sit on the couch across from her. "It's nice to see you again, Ino-san." Sai said with a small smile on his face. "The mission went well and I'm a captain now. Sakura-san," He looked over at the pink-haired girl's unconscious body, "I don't know why she was crying. I found her while walking and she fell asleep in my arms. I was hoping you could help her Ino-san."

Ino nodded silently and watched as he left. "And one more thing," Sai said as he stood in the doorway, "I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up and I'll bring fresh clothes for her in the morning." Then in a cloud of smoke he disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up to the smell of wet soil. Sunlight seeped in through the windows and she had to squint her eyes to see. Ino was sitting in a stool at the counter when she heard a yawn from the back room.

Sakura waved at her best friend and got up from the couch she had been sleeping on. "Morning, billboard brow." Ino greeted as she entered the room.

"Morning, Ino-pig." They had still not been able to drop insulting each other but they truly cared about each other's well being. Ino grabbed a box set on the table and handed it to Sakura. "What's this?" She asked. The blonde shrugged. Sai had just instructed her to give it to the sleeping girl.

Sakura opened the box and saw a one-sleeved, light green dress. "Sai wanted me to tell you to hurry up and meet him outside." Ino told her. The pink-haired teen nodded and went to go wash up and change. When she appeared her cotton candy colored hair gently draped the single sleeve that led down the back of the green dress.

"Sakura! You look so pretty!" Ino called as she admired her friend's dress. She smiled sincerely as she led her before the door. "Don't keep Sai waiting!" Ino said before pushing her out the door and into Sai.

"Sakura-san, are you feeling better?" The tall teen asked sincerely. He admired how beautiful the dress looked on her and smirked at his decision. Sakura hit him on the head playfully to help him regain his focus.

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled gently at Sai and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks for the dress, Sai." Sai's hand trembled as if another self was trying to gain control. He gently pushed her away and they walked to a restaurant for breakfast.

He opened the door to a small café, quaint but nice. "Tenten-san said you liked places like this." Sai explained as he led her to a table. Sakura smiled at the kind gesture and watched as Sai smiled back.

The waitress soon arrived to take their order and said, "Well what will it be for the happy couple?" Sakura immediately blushed when she heard this and Sai smirked as he watched Sakura.

"A black coffee for me and an English muffin for her." He answered with a fake smile upon his face. The woman smiled back not noticing the smile was fake and walked off with their order. "Hinata-san and Ino-san said I should just ask you straight forward so, do you want to have dinner with me later?" Sai asked awkwardly.

Sakura looked at him strangely and asked, "Is it a date?" Sai smiled and nodded. He then took out his bag and handed Sakura her nurse uniform he had retrieved from her apartment.

"You can change out of that and wear it tonight." He instructed. The waitress came back with a black coffee and an English muffin and handed it to Sai and Sakura. Sai walked with her to the hospital. All Sakura had been thinking about as they walked was the date. As Sai began to leave she just noticed something.

"Wait! Tonight? I get off at 10:00 though!" She yelled at Sai's back. The ANBU smirked the date was going to be memorable. But a certain raven-haired teen didn't think so. He watched from the high branches of a tree and looked intently at Sai. It had to be pity; she couldn't be in love with that artist. Sakura was in love with him, wasn't she?

* * *

**Sasuke: SAKURA!!! Don't leave me! Who will cook me waffles?**

**(Naruto and Sai walk in)**

**Naruto: Teme, what are you doing?**

**Sai: I think he's trying to get Sakura back.**

**Naruto: Really? Well he should have a lot of chances, ne?**

**Sai: Why?**

**Naruto: This story is all about him trying to get her back.**

**Sai: What?! Nobody told me that!**


	2. Options Open

**A Still Photo**

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konoha but he's even more of his icy self. When Sakura ends up confessing to him again she gets an even worse response than the last. Sasuke coldly rejects her and she ends up meeting Sai again. Sai had been on an ANBU mission to complete his captainship and was surprised to see his old teammate sobbing and comforts her. When Sasuke sees this something in his heart is screaming; is this jealousy?

**Pairings: **SasukeXSakuraXSai, light of other pairings.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Options Open**

Sakura walked through the busy hospital with a secret smile. She was taking a five-minute break while another nurse covered for her. The tired teen sat down on a nearby seat and saw Shizune examining papers across from her.

"Shizune-san? Are you taking a break as well?" Sakura asked her. The medic-nin lifted her head and with a smile nodded. "Is Kakashi-sensei doing well?" Shizune put down her clipboard and smiled again.

"Yeah, he is. Though Tsunade-sama is getting pissed off more than usual that he isn't coming on time." Shizune laughed. She noticed something different about Sakura like a happier glow than usual and put on her husband's best smirk. "Did something happen, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura began to blush and acted similarly to Hinata. "Sai asked me out." She said quietly. Shizune heard this and beamed at her.

"Did you tell your friends, Sakura-chan?" The pink-haired teen shook her head. "You should! Kurenai and Anko were so surprised when they heard I was pregnant with Kakashi-kun's child. I'll bet they already figured it out but you should still call them. I can cover for you." The older medic-nin left her seat and Sakura to call her friends.

When Sakura broke the news she thought she was going to go deaf. "Oh my god Sakura! When I saw the dress I was already OMG but, I knew he liked you!" Ino shouted. "Got to go, bye!" The rest of her friends left as well and all there was left to do was finish the day and get ready for her date.

* * *

Soon the clock stroke 10:00 and Sakura headed outside in the marvelous dress Sai had given to her earlier. A tall dark figure stood leaning against the pole a fake smile adorning his handsome face. "Kombanwa, Sakura-chan." He said coolly giving Sakura a hug. 

"Same to you, Sai." She replied while grabbing the artist-nin's warm hand. Then Sai led he way to their destination. The pink-haired teen had no idea where he was taking her out to eat. Most of the restaurants would be closing now except for Ichiraku and she did not want to go there.

Sakura gripped Sai's hand a bit tighter to show her trust in her teammate. He looked back at her his long black bangs covering the gleam in his eyes. Sai gave one of his best smiles and kept walking. When Sakura saw them pass Ichiraku she was relieved but still had no idea where he was planning to take her.

Finally when Sai actually stopped they appeared before the Hokage monument. "W-Wait Sai!" She called as the young man began to climb. He looked down and saw a great deal of concern in her eyes. Sai dropped to the ground and smiled. "Are we going up there?" Sakura asked questioningly.

He smiled again, "Yes, why? Are you tired?"

"A-A little." She answered truthfully beginning to sound a lot like Hinata. Why was she acting so shy around the ANBU captain? True, he was gorgeously sexy and had a dangerous but sincere air around him but she's seen a lot of hot guys and she never acted like this, so why now?

Sai smirked and lifted her onto his back. "I can carry you." He told her calmly as they began the climb.

"Are we eating up at the top?" Sakura asked as they were at the halfway point.

"No, actually we're almost there." Sai answered with another smile. Finally when they reached the top Sakura was amazed. It was so romantic. They were standing on a large ledge somewhere above the Hokages' eyes. Nearby was a checkered blanket set under a basket filled with food most likely Sai himself cooked. On a corner was one lantern that slightly illuminated the night sky.

"Sai," Sakura started. She wasn't really sure of what to say. He had done all of this for her telling her one of two things; one: he truly cared about her and possibly loved her or two: he has a lot of time on his hands. But the smile on his face proved otherwise. Sai sat down and handed her some food to eat. When he saw the smile on Sakura's face he was truly content.

Sai stared into the night sky noticing as a feeling of warmth touched his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Sakura's eyes closed, her breathing shallow, and her pink hair covering most of her peaceful face. The ANBU agent smiled, something he did a lot when he was around her, and carefully placed her leaning against a rock to take his place. Hidden underneath the blanket was his art supply put in reserve just in case. His hand began to glide over the paper with ink preserving one of his best pictures and as he finished he added one more thing, a sakura flower in her hair that he had placed before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sakura woke up groggily as she rubbed the ache in her neck. She was surprised to see that they were still up at the monument but was even more surprised to see Sai sleeping on the painting he just did of Sakura. The kunoichi smiled gently as she slipped the sketchbook out from under her date's warm body. Her smile grew wider as she admired the details and likeness of the painting; it was done realistically and was similar to a photograph of the moment. 

The artist-nin began to stir and was shocked to see Sakura admiring his work. Sai snatched the book in embarrassment and turned his back away from the female. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I had no right to draw you while you were sleeping." He said apologetically. Sakura looked at him strangely and embraced him warmly. Sai's eyes widened at the feel of her warmth and kindness and he relaxed for once.

"You don't have to apologize." She told him. Sai responded in his usual manner a fake smile and a nod. Sakura knelt down and looked at the painting in admiration. "It really is beautiful." The medic-nin said clutching it to her chest.

The tall man sighed as he knelt down beside her and whispered into her ear, "Not as beautiful as the real thing." Sakura began to blush from the smooth words of her ex-teammate. "C'mon, I already sent our belongings back to our respective homes so we should go. Plus, I have my first mission as captain today." Sai told her.

Sakura beamed at him. He lifted her up from the ground and they began to jump down from the ledge and onto the ground. Sai smiled gently at her before waving goodbye and leaving. The pink-haired kunoichi walked down the streets of Konoha went she felt someone bump into her. She turned around and glared at the man to see jet-black hair pointed at the back. Sakura's eyes widened with realization and whispered, "Sasuke." The man turned to look at her and saw fierce red eyes looking in the direction Sai had gone.

"Where's Sai?" He asked menacingly. His voice sent a shiver down her spine and she shook her head. Sasuke turned his head again and disappeared with a poof. Sakura sighed in relief but something wouldn't leave her mind, _why did he care?_

Sakura didn't have work that day or missions and neither did her friends. It was one of those rare days they were thankful for when they could all meet up and discuss what had been happening lately in their lives.

As usual they met up in the same café Sai had taken her yesterday. Sakura spotted Hinata and Ino sitting in a table in the back corner of the room their espressos in hand and a plate of cookies in the center of the table. "Ohayo!" Sakura called. The two girls looked in her direction and waved to her.

"Hey Sakura! How was your date with Sai?" Ino asked when she sat down. Sakura began to turn red and looked down. "I guess it went well." Ino laughed. Hinata joined in and then they heard a small jingle from the door and their other friend sat down beside them. Tenten soon joined them and they were now discussing Sakura's recent date.

Sakura could remember the last night so clearly. Except when she fell asleep. That was the only part she couldn't recollect. "He took me to the Hokage Monument and we had dinner. Sai was really considerate and romantic. It was the best date I've ever had." Sakura said in a daze.

"It was the only date you had." Ino added. Sakura began to fight with Ino only to be broken up with a loud cough from Tenten. "What?" They both asked as they stopped fighting and looked at their older friend.

Tenten sighed deeply, "Last night Neji proposed and we're engaged." Somehow telling them this without any excitement broke the fight up but it was now directed at her. Tenten sighed once more and just closed her eyes as if she was going to sleep. Aparently she had been spending to much time with her fiancé.

"We're so happy for you, Tenten!" Her friends squealed as they asked what had happen. As if someone had given the prodigy a message, Hyuga Neji appeared carrying a light smile as he spotted the bun-haired kunoichi.

Neji slightly bowed to Hinata and nodded towards Ino and Sakura acknowledging their presence. "C'mon, Tenten. We've got another mission." He informed her.

Tenten pouted playfully and whined, "Aw, Neji-kun! Today was supposed to be my shopping day with my friends!" The Hyuga smirked as he held her hand and they walked outside. Hinata-sama giggled at the thought of what Tenten had to do to get Neji to be so… kind. Ino and Sakura smiled at her thinking the exact same thing. Love can truly do wonders sometimes.

"Anyways! Are you going on another date with Sai?" Ino asked loudly. Sakura flushed and slowly nodded her head.

"S-Sai-san must love you then." Hinata spoke up. Sakura was stunned. Ino started grinning mischievously to see who would fall in love with each other first.

"Sai doesn't love me! We're just dating after all!" Sakura insisted not wanting to admit her feelings. But she couldn't let go of Sasuke. Even if she did love him it wouldn't be _real_ love and that would only hurt him. Until she let go of Sasuke she wouldn't fall in love with him.

Right then a handsome; obsidian-eyed ANBU began to approach their table. The three girls were shocked to see Sasuke walking towards them. "Sasuke-kun, what do you want?" Sakura asked rudely. She expected him to smirk but was greeted with a gentle gaze. "What?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked more gently then intended. He gave a small smile and motioned her to come with him. Sakura unexpectedly complied.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Honestly, I have no idea why I rejected you because I love you Haruno Sakura. I truly love you." Sasuke told her with a sad smile on his face. Sakura could feel as if something was pushing her in two different directions, but two isn't one, and she couldn't choose.

* * *

**Kakashi: My students are growing up so fast. I liked it better when they were cute...**

**Gai: Do not worry my eternal rival!**

**Neji and Tenten wake up and hear Gai's shouts**

**Neji and Tenten: Shut up Gai and let us all rest!**

**Gai begins to weep, loudly: My youthful students have lost their eternal youth! NOOOO!!!!**


	3. Declaration of War

**A Still Photo**

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konoha but he's even more of his icy self. When Sakura ends up confessing to him again she gets an even worse response than the last. Sasuke coldly rejects her and she ends up meeting Sai again. Sai had been on an ANBU mission to complete his captainship and was surprised to see his old teammate sobbing and comforts her. When Sasuke sees this something in his heart is screaming; is this jealousy?

**Pairings: **SasukeXSakuraXSai

* * *

**Chapter 3: Declaration of War**

Sakura's eyes widened. _What did he just say?_ Sasuke stared at her intently, waiting for an answer. "You wouldn't reject me without a reason, Uchiha-kun." She stated quietly. Sasuke thought about what she had just called him. Uchiha-kun is better than just Uchiha, though I just wish it were Sasuke-kun again, he thought to himself. Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly took a step closer to Sakura. He saw her flinch but she recovered and remained silent.

"Your observation skills were far better than mine so much better that I could've sworn I was jealous." The Uchiha smirked to himself when he saw a faint blush creep upon the girl's face. He had always taken her for granted. When the villagers had shunned him she had remained by his side even though he had constantly shooed her away. But the truth was, he didn't want her to suffer like him because she kept hanging beside him. All he wanted to see was her gloriously smiling face but now he wasn't causing it. That artist-nin, Sai was.

When Sasuke actually responded in what seemed to be an eternal filled with words and complimented her she didn't know how to react. Her inner-self was screaming to kiss him and make-up but her heart told her otherwise. Sai had shown her the most romantic date ever and was kind and considerate. What was Sasuke? He didn't even answer her question! "Sasuke… I don't know how you want me to react." Sakura told him honestly.

The Uchiha gave a small but sad smile and nodded. "You've waited for me for three years. I think I can wait for the answer." He disappeared in a cloud of dust, leaving her with her thoughts. There were not a lot of people who could probably give her advice on dealing with two men. Except maybe…

Sakura knocked on two large wooden gates and was greeted Pakkun, one of her sensei's summon dogs. "Can I talk to Shizune-san?" The dog nodded and led Sakura to the courtyard where Shizune was tending to some flowers. "Shizune-san?" The medic-nin said unsurely. The woman turned around and was surprised to see her sensei's second apprentice in her courtyard.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" She had asked this question yesterday and had got a happy answer but this seemed depressing and full of worry. Shizune took Sakura to their large living room where a small table stood and a pot of tea was already there. A note was delicately placed on it scrawled:

_Dear Shizune, _

_Hopefully the tea is warm. This tea is from the actual Tea Country and is said to be very relaxing. I have also taken Hideyo-chan on a D-rank (mind you) mission. Have a nice enjoying teatime. Also when Sakura comes over tell me what happened with Sasuke. During our previous mission he seemed jealous. _

_Love your ever handsome husband, Kakashi_

Sakura smirked as she read the letter. When Shizune finally noticed she just shook her head wearily and poured two cups of tea for them. "Apparently Kakashi-kun knew too." The older woman said as she took a sip of the warm tea. Sakura looked down at the green mixture with passive eyes. "Now what do you need my help with?" Shizune asked knowing they wouldn't get anywhere without getting to the point. Finally, Sakura looked up from the tea and took a long drink.

"You had to choose between Kakashi-sensei and Genma-san, right?" The pink-haired girl asked. Shizune nodded unsure of where this was going. "How'd you choose?"

Shizune smiled brightly. She was once asked by her two friends Kurenai and Anko how and why did she choose her current husband. "I just thought about the time I spent with them. I had spent a longer time with Genma but when I was with him I just didn't feel the same when I was with Kakashi-kun. He was protective but I understood him and he understood me. Then when I heard his grandparents had arranged for him to marry he stood by my side going as far as to propose to me to ensure our relationship's safety. That led to other events and well, that's it."

"Hearing your biography didn't really help Shizune-san." Sakura said dejectedly. Shizune laughed nervously and shrugged. "They've both done that for me. They've both protected me."

Shizune sighed, "Then choose whose hurt you least." Sakura's eyes widened. Getting advice was proving harder than Sakura realized. If she did take Shizune's advice then it would be Sai but she never really let go of Sasuke yet. Her decision wasn't decided but it was useless to stay here. She bowed deeply and left the room heading out to the lake at Team 7's training grounds. Surprisingly she found Sai napping on the soft grass. His expression was gentle but he looked rather beat-up, probably from his mission.

"Sai, wake up." Sakura said gently as she poked his revealed abs. As expected they were pretty hard, he was an ANBU captain now. Slowly the artist-nin's body began to stir and he was startled when he saw the kunoichi's face so close to his. News spread around Konoha fast especially when you always had someone constantly keep an eye on your teammate. Then again the Uchiha's feelings became obvious when he had approached him earlier.

_--Flashback--_

_Sai's mission was an easy guarding mission and he returned back to Konoha quickly. Of course he didn't tell Sakura he had returned; had he, he might've had to spend a day in clothing shops. Even he knew what that meant to his dignity after being Ino's boyfriend. _

_Sai wandered the streets hoping to find something to give to Sakura when he saw her again. He had arrived during lunch and it was proving hopeless with so many people flooding the streets. But easily one person stood out besides him, Sasuke Uchiha. It had been proven obvious enough that even Naruto could tell, that they both had the same dislike for each other. Sasuke hated Sai for trying to take his place in Team 7. Sai hated Sasuke for causing Sakura pain, a better reason to hate him. Their hate never faltered though despite Sai being put into an ANBU squad after Team 7's demolition of ROOTS and not being able to hate each other closely. _

_He was still considered part of Team 7 as was Yamato-taichou and welcomed to train with them. Yamato did not take the offers very often, usually only when Kakashi had asked using his 'sempai-status' as leverage. Sai walked onto the soft grass through the gate and stared deeper into the trees and saw a small lake in a clearing. He continued and gazed into the glistening blue depths adjusting his body so he was lying down, absorbing the bright sun's rays. "Sai!" A dangerous voice called to him. His body jerked up and his head turned immediately in that direction. _

_"Uchiha, would it kill you to leave me alone?" Sai asked smugly. Sasuke stepped through the shrubbery concealing his body and glared at the ANBU. "I would rather you stay back there; then I wouldn't have to see your ugly face." He fake smiled. Sasuke's glare intensified and began to charge at him. _

_Three kunais were launched from the air but Sai had already taken out his pad and shouted, "_ _Chōjū Giga!" A pack of wolves leapt out of the pad and ran towards Sasuke. The ex-traitor smirked and impaled them with his Chidori. The two shinobi unsheathed their swords and charged. _

_Sai had blocked Sasuke's swing but had not noticed that he had let go with one hand and used it to punch him. Luckily he reacted quickly enough to not suffer from any major injuries. Both of them dropped their swords and began to use ordinary Taijutsu, both being very skilled and causing only minor injuries to one another. They halted all movements simulateously and stepped away from each other. The two raven-haired teens seemed satisfied with the damage dealt and Sai watched Sasuke leave the training field. _

_The artist-nin laughed heartily at his injuries and fell to the soft grass. His exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep._

_--End Flashback--_

"Sakura-san?" He said, startled. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled at him and closely examined his injuries. She attempted to heal him but was stopped when Sai had put his hand over the wound. "I'm fine." Sai smiled sincerely. Sakura looked at him sadly and this wasn't missed. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing Sai." Sakura replied trying her best to smile. He could sense she didn't want to talk about it and smiled wider. He moved closer to her and held her to his warm, beat up chest. "Sai," Sakura whispered.

He looked down and could see her tears that slowly fell onto his black uniform. "I heard." He told her softly. Her crying seemed to stop as she waited for him to elaborate. "It doesn't matter to me who you chose Sakura. But while I still have control for a little bit longer will you come with me?"

Sakura wiped her tears away and smiled, "You are my boyfriend after all." Sai returned her smile and attempted to get up to find that he was still too injured to get up. "But first let's go to the hospital and get you healed up, 'kay?"

"Alright, sure."

Sasuke watched hidden behind bushes when he found he couldn't move. His heart seemed to hurt as he watched Sakura help Sai up and let him lean on her while they disappeared to the hospital. He wanted Sakura. And now he would do anything to get her back.

* * *

**My sincerest apologies to my fans for waiting so long. I have finally reached 20 reviews and will not post another chapter until I receive another 10 reviews! For my fans who have reviewed my story I am truly grateful; you are what keeps me writing!!! Now another short story (The OOCness!):**

**(At the hospital)**

**Sai: Ow! Sakura-san!**

**Sakura: I need to know the reason why you're this badly injured.**

**Sai: No reason to hit me though.**

**Sakura: You're not answering a medical question.**

**Sai: This is a man's fight! Just heal me so I can go out and fight again!**

**(Sakura hits Sai again)**

**Sai: You're a medic-nin, you're not supposed to be hurting your patients!**

**Sakura: This doesn't qualify now. This is a boyfriend/girlfriend issue of trust, Sai. I need my revenge!!!**

**Sai: I tripped.**

**Sakura: Was that all? (smiles like nothing happened) Let's get these wounds healed up, 'kay? Oh my gosh Sai! You have more wounds than when we even came here!**


	4. Unspoken Silence

**A Still Photo**

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konoha but he's even more of his icy self. When Sakura ends up confessing to him again she gets an even worse response than the last. Sasuke coldly rejects her and she ends up meeting Sai again. Sai had been on an ANBU mission to complete his captainship and was surprised to see his old teammate sobbing and comforts her. When Sasuke sees this something in his heart is screaming; is this jealousy?

**Pairings: **SasukeXSakuraXSai

* * *

_"Silence is a text easy to misread."_

_-A.A. Attanasio_

**Chapter 4: Unspoken Silence**

Sai sat on the table patiently, his hand gently gliding over his sketchpad that he had Sakura bring to him. The picture still didn't seem to turn out right yet again and he discarded the piece of paper. The layers of paper were getting thinner the more time he spent with the pink-haired kunoichi. He chuckled to himself at the thought of what had happened previously.

Sakura had left to attend to other patients and was ordered to remain in his room. She hadn't finished healing him on purpose so he would wait for her. Sai's eyes became passive as he looked out the window, _Sakura_.

Sai's POV

The fight with Sasuke would have surely made Sakura mad at me. Fighting with her old crush? What disastrous results would have reaped havoc on my humble lifestyle?

I heard the door slid open and reveal Sakura in her light pink nursing outfit, smiling brightly that I hadn't left. _Women_. "Sakura-san," I addressed, unsure of why I had done it in the first place. Sakura looked at me, her smile never faltered.

"What is it Sai?" She asked me cheerfully. _Why was she so happy? What just happened?_ Questions reeled through my mind about Sakura's behavior. I shook my head and got up from my chair once she finished healing me. "Where are you heading to Sai?" Sakura asked me before I slid the door closed. I gave a quick fake smile and securely closed the door.

The fresh air relieved me of my awkward tension built up inside of me. "Sai, shouldn't you be with Sakura?" I heard someone shout out to me. My head turned and I saw a spiky blonde standing next to the shy Hyuga Hinata. I gave a weak smile, my spirit still shaken from Sakura's attitude earlier.

"Ah, no. We've broken up for the meantime." I answered honestly to my former teammate. Naruto scratched his head as if he was unable to think so Hinata continued the conversation in his stead.

"Really, Sai-san? Sakura was so happy earlier I thought that was because of you." I shook my head.

"NO???" Naruto yelled in confusion. I had covered my ears in time and nodded once more.

"Don't ask me Naruto. I just got dumped." Another of my fake smiles appeared but Naruto was too oblivious to notice it but the Hyuga heiress did. She gave me a small, reassuring smile before dragging Naruto again before he could do anymore damage to my eardrums.

I waved good-bye weakly and turned to the direction of my apartment. Untitled paintings hung on the wall, a small nameplate completely blank. My art supplies were set aside and I looked out on the veranda.

I looked into the city and said into the air, "Come out." A slight rustle of leaves was heard and Sasuke appeared behind me. I turned to look at him a sad smile adorned my face.

"I noticed too."

"Ah. That's good, I'm not the only one who thinks something is wrong with Sakura-san." I sighed as I leaned over the ledge. Sasuke joined me and looked in the direction of the hospital. "I think—I think, we should fight fair and square. No more fights." Sasuke looked at me seriously but nodded hesitantly when he noticed my emotion never faltered.

"Hn. Agreed. But it's not like fighting will do us any good. It's Sakura's choice."

I smiled, "Yeah." Right then we heard my creaky door open and saw Sakura standing there holding two bags of Chinese food. Both of our lips curved slightly to see the woman we loved but knowing only one of us would have her.

Sakura looked at the two of us trying to understand what happened. Her face turned into a cute confused expression that made both of us smirk. "Aren't we a good-looking photo?" Sasuke asked her playfully as he stood closer to me and we began to laugh making us look like gorgeous models.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." She replied smilingly. Apparently Sakura had gotten over her anger at Sasuke's rejection when she found out he hadn't meant it. We both grabbed the bags of food and laid them across the table and began to eat.

The mood was light but why those two were so happy I could never figure out. Sasuke hadn't tried to kill me and had made a joke about both of our appearances. And I knew that talk we had was definitely not the cause of it.

I was relieved when one of my subordinates had appeared kneeling before me with a request from the Hokage. "I'll be right there." I told him as the cat-masked ANBU disappeared through my window. I turned to leave and grabbed my raven mask on my way out. "Sayonara." I said before leaving.

I appeared in the Hokage Tower in a few minutes and formally knocked on the door before coming in. "Hokage-sama," I addressed unemotionally. Tsunade-sama seemed either more drunk than usual or more stressed.

"Sai, I heard you have been formally courting Sakura." She said. _So it wasn't a mission but I would leave for anything to get out of that awkward situation. _I shook my head. The Hokage's perceptive nature seemed to notice my distress and ceased to nag me about how to court her ex-apprentice.

I lifted my head slightly from the floor and finally responded. "Uchiha seems to fit her much better." Tsunade-sama seemed disappointed I would give up like that but wasn't it the truth? Hadn't Uchiha already won?

"How so? I too have notice a change in Sakura's 'aura'. It's much happier."

"Sou desu ne. (That's right.)" I fake smiled and got a disapproving look from the Hokage.

"You don't need to give me a fake smile to make me trying to understand an ANBU agent any more difficult." I nodded understandingly and my face returned to a passive expression. The Hokage sighed deeply. "Danzou must've definitely done something to all of the former Roots agents."

I chuckled lightly and the Hokage's mood seemed to have lightened slightly. "I think she has chosen Uchiha. I was only the replacement."

"Don't sell yourself short Sai." She told me before I closed the door. I couldn't beat Uchiha to get the girl. I'd lost fair and square but what I wondered was what had happened. I couldn't take it anymore. I punched the closest building and left a dent while storming off a way from the madly yelling owner.

It soon began to rain and it reminded him of the day he had returned from his promotion mission.

_--Flashback--_

_Promotion missions weren't meant to take this long. Or well, it wasn't supposed to. I was stationed with my team in the Sunagakure. I acted like how I was before I met Team 7. Cold. Heartless. Cruel. I couldn't risk failing this mission and return back a failure. No, I couldn't let that happen. All I needed to do was get back to Konoha with the scroll and have all of my teammates alive and safe. Who knew it would prove this difficult?_

_Finally we had returned and Hokage-sama had congratulated me on my promotion. I nodded and my team decided to celebrate my promotion. Neji-sempai had accompanied us as well along with his girlfriend, Tenten-san. Neji had been my captain and had recommended me for my promotion mission. "Omedetou, Sai. I'm proud to be your sempai." He told me before shaking my hand firmly._

_"Arigatou, sempai." I said before waving good-bye. Neji-sempai had to leave early with Tenten-san due to Hyuga matters, which were something I did not want to partake in. It was getting late and we all decided to leave. All of the guests gave me one last congratulation before I went in the direction of my apartment._

_I could hear drops of water smashing against the dirt roads and saw a girl in a red outfit running. I noticed it was Sakura-san and grabbed her wrist before she could run away from me. My hands moved from her wrists to her shoulders and I grasped them both tightly looking straight into her jade eyes, trying to understand the current predicament. She fought my grasped until she finally collapsed in my arms sobbing._

_"Sakura-san what happened?" I asked. She couldn't recognize me at all because of the long period of time we had been apart. I had matured and my bangs grew long enough to cover my eyes almost completely._

_"Who are you?" She asked. I gave a fake smile, which seemed to connect something in her head to me. "Sai?" I smiled sincerely at her._

_"Took you long enough… Hag." I said teasingly. I only called her hag to tease her even though I never meant it. She grew a lot over time and had matured enough to not notice I was teasing and punch me, except for today. She punched me hard in the shoulder but ignored my slight wince. My laugh was strained from the pain but we stopped when Sakura spoke again._

_"Why are you here? Aren't you on that exam mission for the ANBU?" Sakura asked me. I nodded. _

_"I just returned. I'm an official ANBU captain." I answered with a smile. Sakura gave me a congratulatory hug and beamed at me despite the fact she had been crying earlier. I saw through her happy façade and pulled her into a warm embrace that seemed to understand her feelings. I watched as Sakura's eyes widened with this new feeling of warmth and her tears began to reveal her true feelings behind her fake smile._

_"T-There's nothing w-wrong." She sobbed. I held onto her tightly and waited until she had fallen asleep. _

_I carried her bridal-style to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and knocked on the back door. I had once dated Yamanaka Ino in hopes of learning about another feeling I had yet to comprehend, love. I had not learned to love despite dating her but I learned about understanding another's feelings: love, sadness, hate, pain, joy, happiness, and forgiveness. Ino-san considered me her friend and came to me for help and advice. People told me I had become compassionate and human more than the person I was before I met Team 7. Ino opened the door and was happy to see me after three years._

_"Sai! What are you doing back? How'd your mission go? Why are you carrying Sakura in your arms?" On the last comment she waved her fist in front of me face but it fell after she saw that no injuries were afflicted to her best friend. I looked at her innocently and she stepped aside to let me in and lay Sakura gently on the sofa in the fragrant backroom of the flower shop. _

_Ino led me into a small living room, probably to interrogate me, and let me sit on the couch across from her. "It's nice to see you again, Ino-san." I said with a small smile on my face. "The mission went well and I'm a captain now. Sakura-san," I looked over at the pink-haired girl's unconscious body, "I don't know why she was crying. I found her while walking and she fell asleep in my arms. I was hoping you could help her Ino-san." _

_Ino nodded silently and watched as I got up to leave. "And one more thing," I said as I stood in the doorway, "I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up and I'll bring fresh clothes for her in the morning." Ino gave me a final nod and watched as I disappeared into a cloud of smoke and into the quiet night sky._

_--End Flashback--_

I pushed my clinging bangs away from my eyes and continued to my apartment. My senses became numb when I saw Sakura alone sitting on the ledge of my windowsill looking down as if waiting for someone. The edge of the roof protected her from the rain and I could see her face was wet, not from the rain but tears.

She finally spotted me and her face turned into a sad smile. I smiled slightly and ran in the rain to reach her. She ran down the stairs and clutched my wet clothes tightly as if seeking my warmth. "Yokata." I heard her whisper. I held her tighter trying to relieve her of her worries and stroked her hair gently with my wet hand.

I pulled away and looked straight into her jade orbs. "Daijobu. I'm here right?" I reassured her with a smile before pulling her in a tight embrace again. What didn't leave my mind was why she had said, _"Yokata."_ What was _supposed_ to happen to me?

* * *

**Arigato, minna-san for reviewing! I am super appreciative of you guys. Thanks for reading my story. I did include some Japanese this chapter and just so you know 'Yokata' means thank goodness. Why did Sakura say that? Anyways, here's some suspense for you and same rules as last time! My story will only be 5 chapters and I won't finish it until I get another 10 reviews. Here's the quote that will begin the next chapter. This is now a SakuraXSai story since so many people supported it in my reviews. Sorry SakuraXSasuke fans! Here's the quote:**

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set__  
_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry, everyone. There are no sparks with this story anymore and I've lost all confidence in writing Naruto stories. Sorry. **

**However, a lot of people have reviewed this story I hate leaving you fans in suspense on a story I will never finish. **

**So! If anyone wants to pick up the story go ahead as long as you give me my credit. You can change whatever, but try to keep the story somewhat intact! Just contact me, so I know. **

**I'm so sorry for quitting right before the finish line, but I hope you'll still read my other stories. Thank you so much for your support!**

**- Byousoku Isshun **


End file.
